


Where Are They Now(?)

by beckysue_bonner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Life after Shield, Love, Motherhood, mackelena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner
Summary: Geeks Of Shield interview YoyoMack, Philinda, FitzSimmons,TripQuake, and others about life after SHIELD





	1. Elena Rodriguez

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [READINGREADER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/READINGREADER/gifts), [arrowlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowlin/gifts), [TomatoBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/gifts), [spidey98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidey98/gifts), [ritalara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritalara/gifts), [gradis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradis/gifts), [ShadowCatsKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCatsKey/gifts), [Oraclezz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oraclezz/gifts), [marMAca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marMAca/gifts), [for_the_love_of_wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [AgentLunaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLunaA/gifts), [TexannaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexannaRose/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [Trebleclefstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/gifts), [AthenaMay24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaMay24/gifts), [Arcadian106](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadian106/gifts), [axvc2898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvc2898/gifts).

GOS: Geeks Of Shield  
ER: Elena Rodriguez

GOS: You now have three Children, Flint being the first:  
how are you doing with THAT-going from one Child to three?

ER: A pause to gather herself, and to wipe  
away a tear that has sneaked up on her un-awares.

I-Alonso, whom his Dad nicknamed Flint, as a chip  
off of he and I, I suppose, is my first Child, and as the  
First Son in Latino culture, he’s not my FAVORITE;  
he is FAVORED…for my own part, I was honestly afraid that  
I…might not have more love to invest in another Child, rather  
Children, as we have Twins now…as I'd poured SO MUCH love  
into Flint...it turns out that I didn't have to worry.

GOS: Was Flint at all jealous of his-Brothers, or Sisters…?

ER: They are a Baby Boy and a Baby Girl-Francisco and Maria Elena-  
he began with some jealousy, Poor baby, but he loves them, he’s made  
the adjustment-he’s fine-he’s a Good baby.

GOS: And Mack-the transition from Father must have been pretty seamless,  
having experienced fatherhood with his Daughter Hope.

ER: Just let me correct something you said-Mack the Father was a learning process,  
because Hope lived a very short time, and he’s THRILLED, I think, to have that  
opportunity again. He’s in a good place.

GOS: That’s all the time Elena can give us today-promise to come back soon?  
ER: I’ll see what I can do-I’ll commit to doing my best to come back as soon  
as I can.


	2. Melinda May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geeks Of Shield interview Melinda May about  
LAS (Life After Shield)

Melinda May: I'm ready to begin, whenever you are.

Geeks Of Shield: Great...so...Sarge!?

MM: Yes...Sarge...that one came out of deep left field.

GOS: For everyone...describe for us the inner conflict  
you experienced: the face and body of the man you loved  
with the polar opposite personality-a guy really "bad".

MM: 'CAF', without putting too fine a point on it...imagine the voice  
the FACE, all of it: so familiar, and the sense-the knowledge-that  
you're face to face with evil personified...even while you can see  
that ...glimmer of the man you know and love, somewhere inside.

GOS: Super 'CAF'...now, if it's not too soon...how are you adjusting? 

MM: I'm coping. I'm surrounded by people who love and care for  
me, who support me fully, for which I'm grateful. Coulson is GONE-  
I know that, and I accept it. I'll have to move on, as he'd want me to.

GOS: Last question-since you have to run-any prospects of family for The  
Calvary? Any man in your life?

MM: I might be ready to talk about that next time.

GOS: Next time it is! Thanks Melinda!


	3. FitzSimmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FitzSimmons Drabble

GOS: Fitzsimmons!!

Jemma Simmons: Why not SIMMONSFitz?

Leo Fitz: You're DREAMING! It's fine as is.

GOS: THAT is what we LOVE so much about the two of you-that _snappy banter!_

JS: Do you SEE, Darling? _SNAPPY!_

LF: Yeeeeeahhh....

GOS: You two have quite the little family-life after SHIELD has been good, it seems.

JS: It has...our Daughter is a DELIGHT, simply put. As is Dr. Fitz.

LF: Cheers, Love.

Madelyn Louise Fitz Simmons: MUMMY!

JS: Please don't shout Love. What is it?

MFS: Who's that?

GOS: I'm Emma, Sweet Girl

MFS: (loudly and somewhat petulantly): I'm Madelyn Louise Fitz Simmons-NOT Sweet Girl.

LF: Maddie, Love-mind your manners, or no custard.

MFS: Yes, Daddy

GOS: Such a sweet girl...as you two are pressed for time today, may we speak again, say...  
in three months?

JS: Shouldn't be a problem. See her out, Darling?


	4. Snowflake and Deke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GEEKS OF SHIELD INTERVIEW WITH DEKE SHAW  
AND SNOW(FLAKE)

Geeks of Shield again, everyone, at the palatial home of Dekan (Deke) Shaw, owner and CEO  
of the Deke Shaw Company. Notable for the VR environment Remorath Rumble and his charitable  
foundation, Deke Shaw For a Better Future Foundation.

GOS: So, Deke...you seem to have it all, so to speak: your company shows no signs of slowing it's  
explosive growth, yiu have a new Life Partner, and the food source you created has experts salivating  
at the prospect of eliminating world hunger. What's next?

DS: I'm taking some time to enjoy my success, which in a very large part is due to my partner, Mack  
Mackenzie, and our fantastic staff, notably are Kaya Brown and Linsay Kalu.

GOS: You became a SHIELD agent prior to leaving that organization, and you recently acquired a major  
contract to supply tech and support for them....it seems that your ties to SHIELD aren't all in the past.

DS: We are the principal supplier of SHIELD weapons, navigation, surveillance, and 'worn' tech systems, among  
others. It's important that law enforcement agencies have what they need to meet and suppress threats of  
this world, and any others.

GOS: If we may ask a few questions of Snow...you've made your legal name SNOWFLAKE, is that correct?

SF: Correct.

GOS: My impression is that you are very spiritual; a woman who embraces her higher self...but you haven't always  
been, that...you and Deke had a bit of a rocky start, not to put to fine a point on it.

DEKE: HEY, MAN! WHAT THE FUCK!

SNOW: It's fine Deke...really it is...where I am now, is what I'm focused on. My journey, like anyone else's, had many  
stages: HAS many stages. Negative spiritual energy was one phase; POSITIVE spiritual energy, where I am now is  
another.

(Linsay pokes her head into the room, says to Deke: "Silicon Valley on the line, in five."

GOS: Well done, Guys...THANKS!


End file.
